Natural Disaster
by Usagi1432
Summary: When Serena does something bad enough to be shipped out of Nevada and into California where she is watched by the police, can she find love with the bad ass of San Diego?  Rated M for Sexual Refrences, Drug refrences, abuse, crimes, and language
1. Chapter 1

I sat there. Biting my fingernail almost off. The car rolled on as we drove past the tall business bulidings.  
"See that black buliding Serena? That is your new school." The cop smirked.  
I sat there not even caring. I had been in trouble for a lot of things but apperently those things finally got the cops so here I am paying off my time. My black nailpolish on my thumb was chipping. My eyes wandered out the school bus window. It was the afternoon and all the teens in school were flooding out. Most had faces like Barbie dolls the rest were like wearing masks, but there was one guy who stood out. His hair was a jet black and looked like silk from the distance of the enrty way of the school from the seat I was sitting in on the bus.  
"Serena." The cop said "Hmm" I stirred when I looked into the cops sunglassed eyes.  
"Start to get ready to live in a apartment down the street." he smirked again.  
"Ok. Just let me guess there will be camras in there right?" I smirked right back.  
"Why of course Serena in every room but the bathroom and the bedroom" his face relaxed. "Get your stuff and go up to your room" he finished while he handed me a key.  
I gathered my backpack since the rest of my stuff was already in the apartment. I walked up to the shitty old brick building. Most of the paint was falling off the sides and graffiti was everywhere. I walked through the doors and up the long stairway. The key said 5C which was all the way up the 5th floor and in room C. The rooms were numbered by letters. Once I reached the 5th floor I walked through the hallways. They were clean suprisingly. I walked up to the door and clicked the key into the door. The door opened revealing a very nice scent. Must have been Mina who must have lit a candle before she left. I closed the door behind me and slipped off my black flipflops and walked into the living room/kitchen. It was empty. My old t.v from my room was in the living room and a black loveseat couch was in between the t.v and the loveseat. Five boxes were laying stacked by the kitchen counter. I reached in my pocket feeling the hard cold metal of my pocket knife. I popped the knife out and knelt don to the first box. The cursive read kitchen stuff. I stabbed the knife into the tape causing a popish sound. I dragged the knife through the duct tape. I set down the knife and began to lift wrapped glass bowls, kitchen knifes, and all the other stuff inside the box. I had placed everything in the kitchen where I wanted it to be.  
For the rest of the day I spent my time unpacking and exploring the 4 roomed aparment. I got tired and went to bed at 11 at night rembering after a long time I had school.  
I was a bad girl a really bad girl. I had done things even full grown men would never do. I was arrested and had to move by vote of the state of Nevada. Nevada was nice. But the judge had decided to ship me off to California. It had taken two planes and one bus escorted by the California police. I laid in bed wondering how my life here would play out.  
I woke up early to ready myself for the shit ass school I had to go to. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black button up blouse. I slipped on a white undertop underneath and left three buttons of the blouse unbuttoned. I lifted my liquid eyeliner and my mascra. I choose carefully with eyeshadow carefully so I decided on a black color. I applied clear lipgloss. And smiled. I began to do my hair and put in a long ponytail that fell to my lower thigh and my bangs covered most of my eyes. Now I had to choose some jewlary. I still had three hours till I had to leave. I choose a silver heart locket which was from Seiya probably the only one who cared about me from Nevada. I put silver hoop earings on my ears and lifted my bag and left for "Hell".  
I walked there. Many kids were sitting outside smoking, making out, and the girls were applying more and more make up. I let out a laugh. These guys were all pathetic. If these "bad asses" were here I belonged in jail or Hell. I walked up to the black building and opened the door. I went to the front office to go get my books,classes, and whatver shit they had to say or give. A thin woman stood there. Her long tight black skirt with her business top and black heels made her look old but her face was young. Glasses covered her darker blue eyes and her short blue hair laid neat on her neck.  
"Excuse me where is the pinciaple? I'm new here and I have no clue where to go." I smirked.  
"That would be me." She smiled nicely. "Well then I was told to go here before school started so start talking" I said.  
She began to blab off about class,the rules, and how a criminal in this school makes many individuals uncomfortable. To tell the truth I didn't really care. Once her huge blab fest ended she handed me a bunch of papers about my locker number and code. I walked out of there fast. I went to my locker , number 365, I smiled a big locker. I chucked everything in it and began to walk off. I started heading for history when I fell backwords. I looked up at least expecting a han up or an "I'm sorry I never meant it" but no I got this piece of shit.  
"Watch where your walking bitch." The redhead said in a short pink mini skirt.  
"Why don't you shut your trap slut." I said as I got off the ground.  
"Look little girl, you obvisuly can talk the talk but so cant walk the walk. So go to hell." her red lips curled into a smile "I can show you I can walk the walk. And I can't I have already been to Hell twice and back." I spat.  
She stood there for a moment and turned and walked off. I stood there proud waiting for another attack. Once she was out of my sight I turned and headed off to history. "Hey you totally told off Ann!" said a really high voice.  
I turned to see a raven haired girl who was at lease three inches taller than me.  
I stopped "Oh that bitch? She means nothing but shit." I said as I began to walk faster.  
"Well it was ammmaaazing! By the way my name is Rei." She smiled as she tried to catch up.  
"My name's Serena" I said.  
"Wanna be friends" She asked.  
Once again I stopped and looked her up and down. She had a raven black hair at least to her hips. Her eyes were purple. She wore a red plain shirt and a white mini skirt. She also wore red wedges.  
"Sure Rei. I don't see why not." I smiled and walked off into history


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in the small tight room. Desks were crammed together. Barely enough space to walk anywhere. The white board read history in a red marker. I stood waiting for a seat to be assighned or more likely for the day end quickly. A middle aged man walked in. He looked young more like he was still in colleage. He had shaggy brown hair and his eyes where a deep brown. He looked like someone who needed to stop sipping the freaking energy drink. He couldn't stop moving. I couldn't repress a laugh. "You the new student?" his huskey voice ringed through the room.  
"Yah. I mean I think since I am the only one with no seat I kinda must be" My voice retorted. I wasn't going to be easy on anybody here.  
"Go sit by Lita." He said not even looking up while he looked throuh his files.  
I looked through the class when a girl with chestnut hair lifted her hand. I struggled to get past them. She smiled as I sat down next to her.  
"I'm Lita" she smiled.  
"Yah I got that from the caffine addict up there." I smiled back.  
She laughed a full laugh as her bright green eyes pretty much smiled. I like how she was so happy. "Sorry. I'm Serena. " I said.  
"Nice to meet you. Hey would like you to get a coffee with me and Rei?" She asked.  
"Sounds great" I smiled. I did need people to hang out with for this long stay. The minutes passed through this class with our Shaggy dog of a teacher began drinking his coffee. At one point the school day climaxed to an end. I walked out of school and waitd for sight of Lita or Rei. I secretly looked through the crowd for him. I loved the way he looked. His black hair fell lightly. I kept searching. Unfortuntly I didn't see him. I began to sit down as the crowd begin to vanish. "There you are" said a high voice. I turned around Lita stood there next to Rei.  
"You guys ready to go" I said as I stood up.  
"Yup" They both smiled.  
We walked a ways to the nearest coffee shop. We walked in and were welcomed by the smells of coffee and baked goods. We sat down in a booth and I decided I would pay. walked to the counter only to see the black haired man behind the counter. I smiled to myself. His eyes were a midnight blue. I walked up to order. "May I have a black coffee and two vanilla beans?" I smiled.  
"Coming right up." His deep voice said. It was almost like velvet.  
"Thank you." He returned with the three drinks. I smiled and gave him the money but before I walked away I caught a glance of his name tag. All it read was 'Darien'. It was a good name I thought as I walked back to our booth and sat down.  
"So Rei , Lita do you guys have boyfriends?" I said as I lifted the cup of black coffee. "I do. His name is Andrew. We have been dating for two years now. He is the guy with blonde hair and green eyes in history." Lita said.  
I nodded. But all I could think was that nerd? He was probably weaker than me. "I don't. Yet" Rei laughed.  
"Well," I began "Do you guys any guys named Darien? He has black hair and blue eyes. Would you guys fill me in on him?"  
"Hmmm" Lita said "He is very hard to get. Only dated Ann and Rei. But no one else." Lita finished. "He is really sweet. A great kisser, really strong. He is smart. Loves to insult people that he likes. " Rei smiled. "But why do you want to know?"  
"Well you see I have heard of him and seen him what twice now." I smiled feeling my face turn red.  
Both girls stared at each other and burt out laughing and said in unision "You like him?" "Not exactly." I smiled. "Hey I have to go."  
I walked out and began to head home. Darien. His name was beautiful. I wished I knew him. But how would I get to know him? That night I let my brain slip.  
The next morning I got up and today I put my hair up into two buns and let pigtails hang down the back all the way to my knees. I decided I would wear a white tank and gray shoulder sleeve top with pictures of skulls and red roses with a pair jean shorts. I got up and left for school once again. I was already sick of the routine. It was something I already called "hell" and usually it takes me a week to say that, but nope one day just one little day. I walked up the cement steps just hoping this day would be quick and done.  
"Hey Serena!" said a voice way to easy to remember.  
"Hey Rei" I said as i twirled around and began to walk backwords.  
"Serena watch where you are going!" she cried out Before I could turn around my body crashed into a wall or something big.  
"God damn it." I grunted.  
"Well you crashed into me meatball head" I heard from behind me.  
I got up and looked up to him. He was taller than me by a long shot but his velvet voice was soiled with an insult. "Fuck" I started, "You" I finished as I walked right past him.  
I wish I could have been nicer to him but you don't insult me.  
As the day passed people stared, pointed, and laughed at me. Inside I felt like I was dieing but on the outside I didn't care. I kept walking.  
They day passed quickly and when the final bell rang I bolted from my seat to the door and once again crashed to the ground again. I looked up hoping it could be Lita or Rei but of course it was Darien. The man who made my life a living hell. "Oh hey meatball head" he smirked.  
"You know you could be polite and help a lady up" I smirked as I pushed myself up "But your not a lady." He whipsered in my ear. "Your my meatball head" he said while his head pulled away from me.  
"Excuse me pretty boy," I smirked as he turned to leave "I ain't YOUR meatball head. I am no one's anything. And learn my name dipshit" I said as I walked out the door.  
I kept walking feeling tears burn in my eyes.  
"Serena"said a caring deep voice.  
I turned with my arms crossed tight. His midnight blue eyes met my bright blue eyes.  
"Yes Darien?" I said fighting tears as hard as possible.  
"Come on. Wanna go get a coffee or something?" He tried.  
I thought for a minute. 'Maybe I should' "Sure but if I hear any shit, you are so dead" I smiled.  
We walked out of the school side by side. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Darien opened the doors of the coffee shop, hearing the bell ding. The place was pretty empty today. Me and Darien grabbed a booth and began talking.  
"So..." I started "So how do you like our school so far?" He asked.  
"Has it's bitches, whores, nerds, weirdos, and you." I smirked.  
"Do I belong in a category?" He smiled.  
"No, unless you count yourself in the asshole category or the bad ass category." I smiled big.  
"Hmmm..." He glared while smiling a devilish smile. "Well what category do you count yourself under?"  
"I would definitely say the crimanal who got forecfully put here by law." I sighed "I'm my own category" I smiled eviliy.  
"Why were you forced to go here?" He asked.  
"Did some stupid shit in Nevada and by vote of state they sent me here because they knew I would fit in or I would learn my lesson because the cops are better here, well they know nothing either way" I said.  
"What stupid shit do you do?" He asked as the waiter sat down two mugs of coffee.  
"Well most of my charges were from defacement of property, illegal drug usuage, stealing, and most recent murder." I frowned while I mixed a spoon into the coffee.  
"Oh... I guess they are what you call a bad girl?" He tried.  
"Yah I guess thats what you would call me" I half smiled.  
"What happened? To make you like this I mean." His dark blue eyes stared into my clear ones.  
"Rather not talk about it.. " I whispered.  
"I understand." He paused. "Have you made any friends?" He asked.  
"Ya Rei and Lita. Only two girls who aren't whores or don't stare at me like I have two heads." I snickered.  
"Really?" He laughed.  
"Yup. Is there a second head that I just can't see?" I stared at him while smiling.  
"No I don't see one, but behind that head of hair you have there might be" He smiled.  
After a long conversation and after we finished 2 cups of coffee, we left. I really liked him, a lot more than Seiya, my boyfriend. Darien offered to take me to dinner or something but I didn't know if I should get attached to him cause if I have to leave back to Nevada.  
After a month passed, people still stared. I began to look into staying here or leaving, but the law would decide that after 3 more monthes. I walked down the fire escape with my black backpack hanging to one shoulder and limping down the other. I began to head off to school. I down the cement sidewalks looking for someone to walk with only seeing bitchy Ann. Her fake face bugged me. She was probably wearing at least 2 pounds of foundation and 4 pounds of eyeliner and mascara and eyeshadow while 5 pounds of the rest was lipstick. Her lips pursed and her eyes squinted at me. She probably was thinking 'oh shit she sees me'. Damn I didn't care. I stopped looking at her clown face and kept walking. I looked down at my shoes for a moment for somthing to distract me. All I could think was why did I choose to wear red hightops with black shorts with a red undertop and black V-cut tee? Pretty much all I could think of. I looked back up and began walking up the cement steps of the school. Some skater kids where staring at me yet again. What was it this time? Cleavage, my hairstyle, too much black? I couldn't tell by the look in their eye or the look on their faces I only knew all the bitches want me and I not easy like Ann.  
"Serennnnaaaaa!" sqeaked Rei.  
I whipped around and smiled at her "Hey Rei."  
"Serena, Lita and me got invited to some dude's party, it's gonna pretty sweet, wanna come?" She smiled.  
" Hmm... depends will there be achool?" I grinned wickedly. "Well yes but aren't you on parol?" She said as she fiddled with her hair.  
"Yah but hells I could use a drink." I smiled. "I am coming"  
The bell rang as I began to walk to my class. Today was just about to get interesting.

After the final bell rang relasing the school to their weekend, I headed over to Lita and Rei.v "So girls, whens this amazing party?" I smiled "At 8 o'clok sharp and the whole school is coming." Lita stated while pointing her index finger high in the air.  
"Cool, where is it?" I asked.  
"In front of the school" Rei said.  
"Well I'll see you guys there." I said and started to head home.  
I walked up the fire escape and into my tiny apartment. I checked my mail to see if I got anything yet. Just one letter from Mina, my cousin. I opened the letter carefully. It read,  
Dear Serena,  
Me and Seiya miss you a lot. Nevada seems so dead and not fun anymore since you left. The cops seem to have no point anymore, you set a legend here sweets. But hows California? Any new charges?  
Seiya is kinda mad at you too, you never wrote to him, or called. He wonders if you forgot some of the things you two did. Me however I am very disappointed in you for getting kicked out. It is kinda Bull Serena that needs to end now, I love you Serena but this needs to end.  
Yours Truly,  
Mina.  
I ripped the letter in shreads and sighed. Mina was older than me by what a year or two? But she always bitched me out and this was certainly not the time. I walked to my room and began to wait for the clock to strike 8 pm. I began listing to my I-pod. Dancing around my room while singing to Hollywood Undead. The minutes dragged until it finally reached 8 pm. I ran down the fire escape and began to walk to our school. The headlights shined brightly and I could here the base of music from a block away. I kept walking on until I reached the party. Smoke could be smelled, along with the sharp smell of liquor, and a small smell of sweat from the ocean of bodies grinding and dropping to the sound of the music. I walked into the "ocean" and began to dance to many songs.  
After about 10 minutes of being there I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around seeing him. 


	4. Chapter 4

I whipped around while my hightops squeaked against the gray cement. I saw Darien. His perfect face. I blushed a little.  
"Hey" I shouted over the music "Hey" He shouted back.  
"You came here two eh?" I smiled.  
"Ya, wherever theres a party thats where I'm at" He chuckled.  
"I'll remember that as your own little personal staker" I winked.  
"Wanna get a drink" He said reaching for my wrist.  
"Hells, I wanted one since I came, thanks for asking me." I said as we began to move through the tight crowd. Many of the people in the crowd or the party it self, where dressed as drag queens, scene chicks, strippers, or looked like barbies. It kinda made me wonder why we girls tried so hard to get somebody to stare at us. I didn't even try or want to try. Who needed to. I saw some familar faces like, Lita wearing a tight black dress touching her mid-thigh decorated with zippers and straps and I saw Rei wearing black skinnny jeans and a red halter top. I didn't bother waving cause I wanted my damn drink.  
Me and Darien sat down on two bar stools and ordered two shots and began another conversation.  
"Like the party?" He asked as his shot was sat down next to him.  
"Yah, hells there is free drinks and dancing I love it. You?" I laughed while I grabbed my shot.  
"It's cool and I got to see you again so I think it is pretty enjoyable." He said then he downed his shot.  
I smiled and then downed my shot. I motioned for two more shots for us. The bartender just nodded and went back to get us our order.  
"So, how many times do you go out to party?" He asked.  
"In Nevada I partied every night and woke up sober. I downed so many drinks, got high and did some regretful things, I stopped using drugs but my achool is my achool." I smiled.  
He chuckled, "I can see that." He said as the bartender brought us our second round.  
We both downed them.

After fifteen more shots, I was full blown wasted. I could barely think straight. "I love yooouuuu Darieeeennnn" I slurred while smiling a sexy smile. I felt my strap falling down.  
My eyes saw two of him and god forbid I thought I was deaf. I could barely remember the rest of the night but I did know it was the best night in California yet. I may not know what the hell was happening but thats how I like things. When your drunk you show your true side, your true words, and your true moves. I knew some where violent basterds, sleezes, or wayy to easy, or they are like me they say the shit they want to stay in their head or heart and when it comes out it goes way bad or way good.  
I woke up in the morning cuddled up next to a strong body and being covered with silk black sheets. I fluttered my eyelashes while I tried to find out where the fuck I was. I had obviously gotten drunk and had a night stand for one but with whom? I looked at my side to see Darien. The only guy I really liked around here, ended up in bed with me from a night stand I believe or a drunk fuck night. This was either God's best gift to me or his cruel way of saying I hope you suffer. I heard him yawn slightly which obviously meant he was waking up. He opened his eyes and he looked straight into my eyes. His eyes where so dark.  
"Hi" I said softly.  
"Oh jesus" He whispered reliazing what we have done and what might happen.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered being so scared to lose him as a friend or chances of more.  
"Don't be, half my fault, half yours, the rest is on the achool." He smiled trying to soothe me.  
I began to get up but was quickly dragged right back down. I was pulled right down and onto his lips. His lips touched mine and his tounge swiped my lower lip making me open giving easy entry feeling my mouth bein explored. We fought over tounge dominance, until he finally won showing he was a true man. I bit his lower lip and laughed a little and he chuckled. Our lips then broke apart.  
"Thats for a memory, that we can remember for sure." Darien said "So whats... going to happen... with us...?" I whispered.  
"Well do you think we should... or do you think we shouldn't?" He said.  
"I want to... do you?" I smiled.  
"Why wouldn't I want to be with a sexy, funny, and complete bad ass girl" He smiled.  
"Some one is good with his words huh?" I giggled as I blushed. I was showing my girly side more and more but I tried to act normal but I was so happy.  
We began kissing yet again, starting another tounge war.  
For once I could say I love California. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I skipped some days after the party, but SXD basically went on lots of dates but ya.

After that party, I knew California was gonna get a lot better or worse. I hadn't even thought about Nevada or anything but Darien. Me and Darien now always talked. We would text or we would call each other and talk for hours. We went on many dates to the coffee shop. Many days went by.  
I woke up early and slipped on black skinny jeans and a black tank with white angel wings painted on my back. I grabbed black lace up gloves that stopped at my wrist and slipped on black ballet flats and put on my dark make up. After all that was done I did my buns with pigtails running down. It was always my style and I had loved it. I smiled at my appearance and left for school. I walked down the fire escape for another day. I kept walking down the cement path. When I felt someone have a fucking good hold on my pigtail. My eyes averted to the person holding me. It was no other than the bitch Ann.  
"Look what I caught. Another Whore." She smirked with her dark red lips.  
"Look who is talking bitch." I grunted as she yanked my hair a little more.  
She pushed me to the ground.  
"Stay away from Darien, I am his and he is mine. I claimed him and just because you had one night fuck, doesn't mean he is yours." She said looking down at me.  
"Oh My gosh" I imitate her voice. "Some whore knows how to cuss" I kept on going. "Do it again bitch, that's right." I smirked.  
She was officially pissed, "Keep your FUCKING hands off Darien and we won't ever have to talk again." I was now pissed that she wanted to tell me what to do. I pushed myself off the ground and slammed my knuckle into her stomach hoping she would cough up blood a little. She fell to the floor "Don't you ever fuck with me or else your never gonna see that pretty little ace you got ever the same again." I said and turned around and walked the rest of the way to school.  
I saw Lita and Rei.  
"Hey girls" I smiled as I walked over to them.  
Both turned around and began to ignore me. I was a tad confused why they where ignoring me in the first place. I kept chasing after them however. I grabbed hold of Lita's tall shoulder when she turned and began to yell.  
"Look Serena. We want nothing to do with you and your one night stands, you drugs, or anything. Serena your fucked up to do that to Darien when you were arrested and have a boyfriend in Nevada." Lita spat at me.  
"Where did you here this." I asked.  
"Some girl came down and explained your case why your here to our Principal and the word got out and Serena, why? Just why?" Rei spat at me this time.  
"Shit." I whispered, relazing it was Mina so she could take me back. "

Your nothing but a whore." Lita said ashamed as she walked away with the rest of the crowd becoming one of them, leaving me as an outsider.  
I ran into the school and began to look for Darien. I ran to his locker, he was there with some new girl. She had long red hair that flared. A perfect cleavage popping out of her v-neck and a tight mini skirt. She was kissing Darien's neck as he held her around her butt. My heart ripped in two.  
"Darien" I barked.  
His body immediately tightened as he released her, he turned to face me, as the girl ran off. I marched over to him.  
"What the Fuck?" I yelled with tears streaming my face.  
"What?" He growled.  
"What happened to us, just yesterday we where dating and smiling, now?" I cried.  
"That was before I learned YOU had a boyfriend." He yelled.  
"I thought me and him where done when we moved. I haven't talked to him since. Why didn't you give me a chance to explain?" I yelled.  
"I am sorry." He whispered.  
"Damn right you should be." I yelled louder.  
"Will you forgive me and I'll forgive you?" He said calmly.  
"Forgive me? I think you got your brain fucked up. I did NOTHING. You gave me no chance to talk this out, you just made out with some hoe who wants your dick not you. I wanted you for YOU." I yelled

"Serena can we just move on?" Darien whispered as he tried to hug me.  
"Ya I can move on all right. From You." I yelled as I shoved his body off me.  
Tears streamed my face as I walked out of the school and kept walking. I noticed Ann was limping as she held her stomach and glared at me. I lifted my middle finger at her and kept on walking. I wouldn't slow down. I pratically ran up the fire escape and slammed the door to my apartment. When I heard a voice.  
"Nice to see you again Serena."


	6. Chapter 6

I whipped around with tears streaming down my face.  
"Seiya..." I whispered scared.  
"I've missed you." He smirked with his eyes having a sly look in them.  
"Get the Fuck out of here. " I growled wiping at my tears.  
"Why? So you can win 'Mr. I'm so badass' back?" He smirked.  
"Why the hell are you here? I thought you got the idea we were done when I never talked to you anymore." I stood my ground "Maybe to take back my claim on my girl" He said cornering me into the wall.  
"Your girl. You sick fuck, I am NO BOYS girl. I am my own and I will never be yours again." I said kicking him in the groin and jumping on his back and pushing off it. I hit him in the neck knocking him out cold. I ran to my room and grabbed a duffel bag and grabbed all the clothes and some high tops. I reached under my bed and grabbed a jar of money and some other belongings and my trusty blade and opened my window and began to climb out it. I knew I was pretty high up but the fire escape was around the corner of the wall. I held onto bricks and my feet moved slowly on the perch. I reached the fire escape and gripped a metal railing and hit the cement. I began to run to the only place I could think of, the school. Today had not been my day at all. Losing my only friends here, the guy I loved so much, and meeting the bane of my existence. I sighed and ran down the street. I was for once ever so grateful I had all my electronics in this bag and chargers.  
I stopped for a moment when I was only a block away from the school. I took a breath trying to regain it from all my running and hiding. My pocket began to vibrate, I grabbed it.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Hey Serena, It's me Rei.." She trailed.  
"Look Rei, if you are calling to bitch me out. Just get your story straight and choose someone elses day to kill. Ok?" I sighed.  
"Thats not it, I actually got ahold of your reports from the school. I know you innocent, and the whole Nevada boyfriend I believe you." She said.  
"Well truth is Rei, I was done with him, he just doesn't take it well to his ego. But if you could meet me at the coffee shop like in two minutes that would be great." I said "I will be right there Serena." She said in her perky tone as she hung up.  
Great another three blocks to jog. I took off with my duffel bag hitting my side often.  
Once I reached the shop, I opened the door looking for Rei's face. She was sitting in a booth in the back, I headed over to her and plopped across the table from her.  
"Hey there. Sorry if I'm late" I said.  
"It's fine. But whats with the duffle bag?" She said when a waiter came up.  
"Long story short Rei, my ex is in my house and he is probably not gonna be leaving for quite some time." I sighed "Where do you plan on going Sere?" She sighed as she pointed at a picture of a cupcake to the waiter indicating thats what she wanted.  
"No clue." I said bluntly as I pointed to a chocolate shake and the waiter nodded and left us to finish our chat.  
"Well do you think he will find you?" She asked while she bit her thumb nail worriedly.  
"Most likely" I said as a tear streamed down my face, I tried to make my bangs cover my eyes so she wouldn't see, Unfortunatly for me she did see.  
"Sere, whats wrong?" She whispered as our waiter brought back our orders.  
"I lost the love of my life to a stupid rumor, and my friends, and some whore is off with him, and to make this AMAZING day any better my ex is out to rape my brains out." I snifled taking a giant gulp of the chocolatly drink.  
"It'll be ok. Eventually." She tried as she took a small bite of the cupcake.  
"Well I better head out " I said whiping away my tears and placing a couple of dollars on the table and began to get up taking my bag and shake with me.  
"Serena, you can stay with me." She smiled.  
"It is ok. I don't want him to find you either." I whispered and left her in the booth.  
I kept walking throughout the town thinking about what to do. I didn't usually need a job since I ate lunch for free at school and I took some of it home with me or boys took me out. But since I had no home and everybody thought I was some whore or some skank I wouldn't be getting anymore special treatment. I knew me and Darien's break up was partially my fault for fighting him but I didn't take anyones shit very well. I walked slowly looking around for a place to sleep since the sun was getting lower in the sky. I passed a bookstore that was closed and next too was an alley way that no one was in. I walked through it until I came up to a dumpster, I slid down the side of it so no one could see me. I finished off the last of my shake and threw into the dumpster above me and placed my bag on the floor and began to curl up and sleep. I took a deep breath and began to cry because I couldn't stop thinking about Darien. His soft touch, his sexy voice, his kind personality, and how he was perfect. I sighed while tears streamed my face and I began to fall into a slumber in the middle of an alley way.  
The next morning I woke up curled up. My eyes stung a little from all the tears. I opened my duffel bag and took out some regular jeans that were a dark color. I took out a black shirt that read 'Rebel' across my chest with a spray painted heart below it. I changed quickly so no one saw. I got up and zipped my bag and walked into the bookstore and went to the bathroom. I took a paper towl and washed my leftover make up off that wasn't cried off. I sighed and applied some eyeliner to both lids and put foundation on quickly and a light purple shade of eyeshawdow to my eyes with a finishing touch of clear lipgloss. I couldn't look like shit even if I was homeless or heartbroken, I got make those bitches want me. I sighed and began to brush my teeth in a public bathroom feeling a tad pathetic but who cares. After I spit out the paste I turned around and was slammed in the face falling backwards getting a clear view of ugly red heels.


	7. Chapter 7

I stood up grimacing from the pain in my face from the slap. I glared into the eyes of no other bitch of the century, Ann. She glared at me. Peering. I almost punched her right then and there, I mean i was already here for crime, why not screw up the last deceny of me. I mean Darien left there was nothing really important to me.  
"What's your fucking problem?" I moaned in pain.  
"When do you give up?" Her voice sounded disgusting.  
"How dumb are you?" I screeched, I had finally had it with her. I grabbed her by her red hair bangs and punched her square in the jaw. I heard a little bit of a crack. Luckiliy she was fine it was just the sound of me hitting. She glared at me. I guess this is why they call the California girls nothing but barbies. They act like plastic. I decided not to make her break but i punched her in the stomach making her fall and puke on the ground i stepped over her and ran fast. God knows where but I had intentions on not getting arrested. I laughed a little to myself. I should be famous. My life was better than Degrassi that was for one. I mean I had looks enough drama and I was good at prentending to care, damn I could be the star if I tried. I snorted at my statments. I kept running. I decided I would go and leave this place. No one is gonna miss me entirely.  
I came to a bus stop and relaxed a little. I had to wait for a bus and I could go, I don't care if I was an outlaw. I felt like this was the end. I am not gonna sit here and let Hell take over.  
"Your really just gonna leave me." a voice said deep and soft.  
"Depends if you even give a damn." I sighed.  
"Trust me I do, I want you in my life and I don't want to wait another minute to have you back in my arms." Darien said revealing himself to my view.  
I stood up from the bench and walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me tight. I could feel his breath on my head and he whispered, "Don't leave I love you."  
I looked up at him and kissed him and making this one count and not make it some night stand. My hands tangled in his hair. His hands roamed my backside. He brought me closer. And deepened the kiss by striking his tounge against my lips begging for an entry. I allowed while our tounges fought and fought in a passion for dominance. He let go and whispered "Stay with me" and kissed my forehead.  
"Are you sure?" I mumbled.  
He nodded. We got on his bike and rode to his aparment. No one would be watching through camras here. I dropped my bag on the floor. He pushed me against the wall. My fingers met his silky hair and played with it, his lips melted onto mine making heaven. His knee was in between my legs as his hands began to lighty stroke my sides. Our kiss deepened once again. I moaned slightly feeling him exciten a little bit. He took my shirt off and I began to unbutton his shirt.  
He began to kiss my neck softly and nibbling while my hands rubbed his toned muscles. He unhooked my bra. I felt all pleasure and just wanting to fuck. I couldn't hide the desire I felt exposed but for once I trusted someone and liked it. He began to grope them as it fit into his hand. He lifted me up and put me on his bed. The kissing games began again, I moaned letting him know I wanted him now.  
After the long night of sex we reached our climaxes. He held me in his arms. I whispered to him "Don't ever leave me ok?" "I won't. Ever." he said as we fell into a sleep. 


End file.
